Grace And Wilson
by M. LaTam
Summary: Instead of Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson, Jackson Grace and Rachel Wilson, two high school students that have never meet before but share a love for solving crimes. Rachel comes from a past of pain and heartbreak. But when she meets Jackson, Jack, her whole world changes but is it for the better or will it be worse than before when Malcolm McCarthy comes in. language, violence
1. The Meet

**Chapter One**

Noise. Noise muffled together around me. I sat at my desk, in my study hall. Pen in hand and blank paper beneath it. The teacher stood in her corner on the computer. Considering the financial shortage, there was no teacher desk to be found in her class room. I lifted my soda in my hand and drank some, letting the cold liquid clear my mind, as I struggled to remember the history of the World Wars for my essay due next week.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly checked the text from under my desk.

_Good choice earrings today_. I looked to my right and saw a tall brown-haired boy sitting three desks down.

After a half hour, our teacher dismissed us to lunch, but I stayed. I pulled my lunch out of my paper bag and began eating at my desk, liking the fact that my teacher allowed me to eat in her room, considering the headaches I get from the cafeteria.

My phone vibrated again. I quickly checked it.

_Having lunch alone again today?_ I looked up and saw the brunette in the doorway. I looked down to see another text. _Come eat with me. I know a quiet spot to eat. Bring everything with you._

I gathered my things and went out into the hall. The boy smirked and took my backpack.

"I knew you'd be in for an adventure," he chuckled.


	2. Lunch

**Chapter Two**

I ditched. I ditched school with a boy I've never seen nor met before. My dad's definitely going to whoop me when I get home tonight.

I sat quietly in the back of the boy's truck, munching on my fruit salad. My cane laid beside me. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly checked it.

_Don't bother coming inside. Your things will be on the curb- Dad._

My phone fell into my lap and the boy looked at me. I felt my entire body tremble with fear. The boy looked at the text. He quickly looked at me and grasped my hand in his.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's gonna be okay." I looked at him.

"How," I snapped. "I'm homeless because I ditched school to eat with a guy I don't even know! How is it going to be okay?"

He smiled and cupped my chin. "Move in with me," he answered calmly. "I have a flat with my older brother and his wife. My parents kicked me years back and Josh is letting me stay with him. I'm sure he'll let you stay."

"Are you sure?" I asked as he wiped away my tears. He nodded. "But you don't even know me."

"Rachel Wilson. Alcoholic and abusive father. Mother died from falling down the stairs. But she didn't fall, did she? No, your father came home, drunk, and got in a fight with her. He pushed her down the stairs. And since then you have been afraid of heights, even with your second floor bedroom," he said rapidly. "You're an art student, intelligent and enjoy writing. You also want to become a famous author one day."

I blinked, shocked. "How did you know?" I questioned.

"Well, I could tell your father is an abusive drunk because of your make up and perfume. Any clever eye can see that in certain areas on your face and neck, you have applied foundation. You always wear sweaters and sweatpants, even on the hottest summer day. He's a drunk, so you wear perfume to cover up the smell of him. But only I could smell the lingering alcohol. Your mother. How did I know of her death? The obituary you have taped to your notebook. I knew the truth of her death because the abuse you've taken from your father. Your fear. You never go near the stairs at school. All of your classes are on the first floor," he replied, calmly. "Art. You have pastel dust and paint smudged into the side of your right hand. Thus, you are right handed. Intelligent. You keep to yourself and during class when a teacher asks a question, you simply write the answer down. Now the writing. You have pencil marks on the side of your right hand fingers. You also read a lot. You have dark bags under your eyes from staying up late and reading and writing extensively. Which gives your father another excuse to abuse you."

"I… I… I never told anyone that," I whispered. He gently cupped my cheek.

"And your name…" he whispered. "We have the same classes. I'm in all your classes."

"Okay, so you know me… but I don't know you," I told him.

"Jack Grace," he said softly. "Have you ever heard of Doyle's Sherlock Holmes?" I nodded. "People have said that I am very much like Mr. Holmes." He smiled. "Just with social skills and not a druggie," he explained. "I'm just addicted to solving things." I smiled.

"So you must be hard to live with," I said softly.

He laughed. "So I've been told," he replied. I giggled softly and bit into a strawberry. "Scott was right about you." I looked up at him, worried. Scott was Jack's cousin and he'd always tease me about my clothes. "You do have a sweet laugh." I blushed.

"How would he know? He's only made me cry," I murmured, turning from him.

"He heard it a long time ago," he replied, as I finished my food. "Before the abuse."

"I scoffed and shoved my things into my bag. "There was no _before_. It only got worse," I told him.

He suddenly forced me onto my back in the bed of his truck. He stared down into my eyes. Slowly, he lowered his lips to my ear and covered my mouth. "Don't scream. Don't call for help," he breathed in my ear. "I'm going to tie you up." I whimpered frightened. "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't make a sound or he'll find you." He reached over and tore off a piece of duct tape. He pressed it over my mouth and then taped my hands and feet. "Stay here." He left.


	3. Father

**Chapter Three**

I laid in the bed of the truck for what felt like hours. Jack still hasn't returned. I shivered as it started to get dark.

"Rachel," a familiar, drunken, voice called. My eyes widened in fear at the sound of my father's voice.

"Shit," another voice hissed and Jack swung into the truck. He cut my legs free. "Go to the driver's side door and wait for me," he breathed. I nodded and he helped me to the ground. I rushed to his door. He came up to me and opened the door, shoving our bags into the back seat. He forced me into the passenger seat and got in. he closed the door and took off, back towards town. I trembled in my seat, my tears dampening the tape on my mouth. "Are you alright?"

I whimpered and he pulled the tape off my mouth. "Ow," I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Other than being cold and scared, I'm fine," I told him.

"Where do you live?" he asked me.

"280 Garden Drive," I replied. "Why?"

"We're picking up your things," he told me.


	4. New Home

**Chapter Four**

I collapsed on the tan couch in Jack's flat.

"Jack, I never said you could invite a girl to live with us," his older brother shouted behind me.

"Josh, she has nowhere else to go," Jack snapped. I turned to them and shrank back when I saw the same look on Josh's face that I normally see on my father's when he's about to beat me. I slowly backed into the far corner of the room, frightened.

"Why? Why can't she stay with her parents?!" Josh snapped. Josh's wife, Brooke, came in from one of the bedrooms and noticed everything, especially my fear.

"Josh," she said staring at me. They looked over. Jack quickly came to my side, touching my face and arm.

"What's wrong with her?" Josh asked, worried. He stepped toward me and I coward behind Jack.

"Please," I whimpered. Jack walked over to Josh and told him everything about my dad, quietly.

"Let her stay," he asked softly.

"Alright, she can stay," Josh said as his anger went away. "We'll set her up in the guest room." He and Brooke went into one of the bedrooms. Jack slowly pulled me into the bedroom at the end of the hall. The bedroom walls were covered with band and movie posters. A twin bed was tucked into the far left corner and an oak desk was opposite it in the right corner. An old oak bookshelf stood between the desk and door. Long black curtains hung closed over the window between the bed and desk, a small bench beneath it.


	5. Doyle And Christie

**Chapter Five**

"This is your room," I breathed. He closed the door behind us and laid down on his bed. I went over to his books and found that he had complete collections of Doyle's Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie. "You have Christie?"

"Yup," he replied. "You like?"

"Nope," I answered as I plopped down next to him. He looked at me, confused. "I love." He laughed.

I yawned softly. "Get some sleep in my bed," he told me. "I'll go help with your room."

"What? I'm not tired," I said as I sat up.

"Rachel, don't start with me. Go to sleep," he told me, forcing me back on his bed. He got up and left. I sighed and pulled the red blanket over me. I nuzzled his pillows, smelling his sweet woodsy scent. I slowly closed my eyes and let his scent lull me to sleep.


	6. Waking Up, A Case, And Latex?

**Chapter Six**

"Wilson!" My eyes snapped open and immediately saw Jack's face hovering inches over mine.

"Jack!" I shrieked and pushed him off the bed, sending him into a laughing fit. I sat up as Josh and Brooke came in.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked me.

"Agh, is the room ready?" I asked, glaring at Jack.

"Yeah, we sent Jack in here to tell you," Josh replied. I got up and stormed into the room to the left of the hall. I collapsed on my new bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Get. Out," I groaned and looked over to see Jack leaning on my dresser, the door closed behind him.

"Did I really piss you off that much?" he asked, chuckling.

I slammed my head down into my pillows. "Yes. You did," I answered. I heard a quiet buzzing from his pocket.

"Jack Grace," he answered. "When?" He paused for a moment. "Where?" I looked over at him and a sick smile grew across his lips. "Excellent. Don't touch a thing. My new colleague and I will be there shortly." He hung up. "Do you enjoy adventures?"

"Of course," I replied. "You tested that today with lunch." He tucked his phone away.

"Would you like to assist me with this case?"

I cocked my head and arched my brow. "Case?" I questioned.

"Yes, I occasionally consult with the police on cases," he replied, brightly. "It truly enjoys me and I have been requiring an assistant for quite some time now." I scoffed.

"I refuse to be anyone's assistant!" I got up and walked over to him, our faces inches from each other's. "Call me your partner and I'm in," I told him. He stepped back and chuckled.

"Good," he laughed. "Come, my dear Wilson. Detective Lambers is awaiting our arrival." I laughed and we quickly ran down to his truck. We got in and he began to drive.

"So what's the case?" I inquired.

"A young boy and his mother were found dead on the floor of their flat. The mother had been shot in the head and the boy strangled to death," he replied. "But there was something strange about their deaths or else Lambers wouldn't have called."

"How old was the boy?" I questioned, taking notes on a small notepad. He grimaced.

"Four," he answered. "The address is 4208 Haven Lane." I nodded and tucked my pad and pen into my coat. I leant back and closed my eyes, a peaceful smile on my lips. He glanced at me a little and pulled into a lot and parked. "Come along, Wilson." He got out of the car and strode toward the building. I quickly caught up to him and smacked him upside his head. He quickly looked at me, rubbing the spot. "What'd you do that for?" he snapped, causing a few officers at the front door to look over at us.

"For being a complete ass when waking me up," I replied. "It was completely childish."

"And smacking me isn't?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Jack," I warned.

"Jack!" We looked over to see a man with salt-and-pepper hair in a grey suit jogging over to us.

"Lambers, a pleasure to see you again," Jack said, shaking his hand. Lambers looked down at me. He had easily a foot and a half on me.

"Who's this young woman? Is she the assistant you mentioned?" I growled in my throat slightly.

"Actually, I'm his new partner," I told him, slightly bitter. "Rachel Wilson."

"Partner," Lambers chuckled. "This is a first with you, Jack. Well, Miss. Wilson, it is a pleasure to meet you. Jack, I have already cleared the room of my men. No one touched anything." He handed us each a pair of latex gloves but I refused to take a pair. "What's wrong?"

"I'm allergic to latex," I replied.

"Ah, I'll get you a pair of gloves from Oliver. He's also allergic to latex," he told me, with understanding. He jogged off as Jack looked down at me.

"What?" I asked as he pulled his gloves on.

"Allergic to latex?"

"Yes, I have always been allergic to latex," I told him as Lambers came back with a different pair of gloves. I pulled them on and we went up to the flat.


	7. Two Palms And Murders

**Chapter Seven**

As soon as we entered the flat, I saw the little boy, lying in his mother's arms. The pure terror on his frail, innocent pale face simply broke my heart. I walked over and knelt down. My careful eyes narrowed on something in the mother's hand.

"Jack, you ought to come see this," I called.

He knelt beside me as I took the object out of her right hand. "Hm," he hummed in his throat. I took the paper off the object to reveal that it was a note and a ruby necklace. Jack took the necklace into his hand carefully and stood up. I looked over the note. I slowly stood.

"_If you're reading this than my son and me are dead_," I read aloud. "_This is the red Ruby I had taken from someone dear to our country. Stolen it more so. The man that I had sworn to protect, I had betrayed. The man that had killed us is someone not even Jackson Grace could find. I know you're listening to this, Jack. Don't bother looking for looking my killer because you'll never find him_." I glanced at Jack and noticed he was no longer studying the necklace. "_You probably have that quirky look on your face by now, like you always did when you're solving my mysteries. You really could always make me laugh. But this is one mystery you can never solve. Your old friend, Melissa Sparrow._"

I looked at him, just as he snatched the note from me. He looked it over. "Definitely her writing," he stated. He knelt down and looked at the boy's neck. "A man's hands. Clearly works in some kind of office job. His hands aren't that large but too large for a woman. He strangled the boy first and then killed Melissa."

"Jack," Lambers said softly.

"She, um, she knew her attacker. There was no forced entry. She had let him in," Jack continued. "She had tried to protect the boy but the assailant had thrown her into the couch and killed him. While she grieved for him the man searched the flat, obviously looking for the ruby. Then he killed her, unable to find the ruby, which was in her hand."

"Jack," Lambers repeated.

"She was also three months pregnant," Jack said as he eyed her torn skirt.

"Jack, she was raped," Lambers said.

Jack began to grin. "No, she wasn't," he told us. "It's her first clue." He knelt down and pushed her skirt up slightly, revealing a tattoo, of two palm trees. "She knew this was coming for a while." He stood over her and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "Oh, Melissa you always were a mystery," he said, chuckling.

"Jack? What does this mean?" I asked softly.

He looked at me. "This means she is sending us on the adventure of a lifetime!" He looked at Detective Lambers. "What else is there?"

"The marker," he replied.

"You mean the one on her desk. Irrelevant. I've known Melissa a long time. She never hides things and gives a clue one at a time," Jack told us.

"Then how do you explain this?" He turned on a large UV light and turned off the overhead lights. I looked at the wall and saw writing. I walked up to it. Jack compared the writing to the note.

"That's not her writing," Jack murmured.

"_Mr. Jackson Grace, it was a true pleasure meeting your dearest Aunt Melissa. There is something she left for you. A Ruby. It belongs to me and I'd very much like it back. Return it to me,_" I read aloud. I swallowed hard. "_By the way, Miss. Wilson really seems to enjoy your bed. Malcolm._"

"Care to explain?" Lambers asked.

"When did she die?" I asked him.

"About an hour ago," Lambers replied, switching the lights. I looked at Jack.

"That was when we were at your place, Jack," I told him.

"And you were sleeping for about an hour," Jack said. "So he came to my flat some time during that hour, saw you sleeping and then came here, to kill Melissa."

"Impossible, it was rush hour," I told him.

"Detective, take Wilson back to my flat and don't leave her alone, under any circumstances."

"I'll post someone here with you," Lambers told him. "This Malcolm could come after you."

"Rachel." I looked up at Jack and he tossed me the ruby. "Hold onto that for me." I nodded slightly. "Lambers, may we have a moment?" Jack asked.

"I'll be downstairs, Miss. Wilson," Lambers told me and he left.

"What's wrong?" I whispered softly. He suddenly pulled me into his arms, causing me to gasp in surprise. His fingers lightly traveled up my left arm to my shoulder blade.

"You're limping," he whispered.

"Jack, stop," I told him, pulling back as Lambers peeked in.

"You fractured your left scapula. About a year old," he continued. "You took a fall down the stairs. But someone else was with you." I slapped him across his face.

He stood there, in shock, as a red handprint began to grow. "Don't ever read me again, Jack," I told him. I turned and headed downstairs with Lambers. Jack ran to the railing.

"Rachel," he called down to me and I paused on the steps. Other detectives and officers looked at Jack and I. "Your limp is psychosomatic, because your father killed your mother and last year he pushed you down the same staircase she had."

"Goodbye, Mr. Grace," I called back and went outside.

"Hudson, go keep an eye on Mr. Grace," Lambers told a younger man. He hailed a cab and we went back to Jack's flat.


	8. Hidden Ring

**Chapter Eight**

I laid silently in my bed, wiping away tears that Jack had caused. I sighed and got up, uncomfortable being in my bed. I peeked out into the hall and found it empty. I quickly slipped out of my room, closing the door, and snuck into Jack's bedroom. I closed the door and slipped into his bed. I pulled the covers tightly around my scantily dressed body. I sighed and inhaled his sweet scent on his pillows. I nuzzled his pillows and started to doze off.

I quickly jolted awake to the sound of the front door slamming closed. "Damn it, Hudson! Go home!" I quickly sat up, holding the covers around myself at the sound of Jack's yelling. The necklace Jack gave me to protect felt heavy around my neck as I heard his footsteps coming down the hall. They suddenly stopped and I heard a door open. "Lambers, where is Wilson?!"

"Her room. Why?" Lambers replied.

"She's not there!" Jack snapped. His bedroom door opened and the look of fright on his face faded into relief. He closed the door as he came in.

"Sorry," I mumbled as he sat beside me.

"No, don't be. I just thought someone might've taken you," he soothed as Brooke looked in. "Don't you like your room?" I bit my lower lip nervously. Brooke smiled and left.

"You won't laugh, right?" I asked him.

"I promise not to laugh," he told me.

"I like _your_ bed better," I replied, emphasizing _your_. He smiled.

"Really? Why?" he questioned.

"You tell me," I told him.

He suddenly got up and turned from me. He tossed his brown bathrobe to me. "Get out," he told me.

"I said out!"

I quickly wrapped the robe around myself and tore the ruby from my neck. "Fine! Then you can have this back," I snapped. He turned as I threw it at him. He ducked and it shattered against the wall. He quickly looked at it as a ring fell to the floor. I stood there, petrified of his reaction.

The others quickly came in as Jack stared at the ring and ruby fragments. What happened?" Josh asked, worried.

"Jack, I didn't…"

I stopped when I heard his light chuckling. "Excellent!" He picked up the ring. "Just as I planned," he laughed. My eyes widened in anger.

"You bastard," I yelled. "I can't believe you planned this!" I turned to leave but he caught my wrist. I immediately turned and slapped him across his face. "Don't. Just don't, Jack." I pulled away from him and returned to my room.

"Jack, just let her be," Lambers said before I could close my door.

"I need to apologize. I don't want to be like all the other guys she's met. I don't want to be just another asshole that's come into her life. She's dealt with enough crap," Jack snapped.

I closed my door and went to my bed. I removed the robe and went to my dresser for clothes. Jack quickly came in and locked the door. I froze as he saw me.

"Rach," he said softly.

"Get out," I breathed.

"No," he told me. He came over and rubbed my shoulders. "Rach, I'm sorry for using you. But we were being watched. I couldn't risk it. I don't want to hurt you like that again." His rough hand lightly caressed my face. I felt his right hand slip into mine. My breathing hitched at his delicate touch.

"Get out," I breathed. "Please."

He lightly touched my left scapula. "You want an adventure," he hissed in my ear. "You need it."

"Stop it," I snapped, pulling away from him. "Get out of my room!" I grabbed a green blouse and blue jeans. I pulled them on and went to the front door.

"Rachel!"

I sighed and went out to the street. A black car pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down and I saw a young black-haired man inside. He looked at me through his black sunglasses. "Get in, Miss. Wilson."

"Why?" I asked him.

"My employer would like to speak with you," he replied and the door opened to him pointing a gun at me. "Now get in." I swallowed and got in. He closed the door and we left.


	9. First Secret Meeting

**Chapter Nine**

The car pulled into a large warehouse. The large warehouse doors closed behind us and the man nudged my side. I slowly got out and saw a man that looked similar to the first man, except he didn't have sunglasses or a gun.

"Ah, Miss. Wilson," he said and the first man put a chair behind me. "Thank you, Paul. Miss. Wilson, please have a seat." My hand tightened around my cane, which I always have with me.

"I'm fine," I told him. "Who are you?"

"Malcolm McCarthy," he replied. I stepped back slightly and gripped my cane. "Mr. Grace's biggest fan."

"So you killed Melissa Sparrow," I stated.

"Actually watching you. Paul killed Ms. Sparrow and her son, just as I specified. A shame that Grace didn't know your allergy to latex," he told me.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. But I would like that ring back," he told me. "I'd also like updates on Grace, without him knowing of course."

"You're insane if you think I'm going to betray my own friend," I scoffed.

"A friend that can't return the feelings that you have for him," he said as I started to turn away. I froze. "You're in love with a man that is emotionally detached. Face it, you need someone to live for and he isn't the one. I will pay you a great deal to update me on Grace's movements."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"I'll kill the both of you," he told me.

"I will never work for you," I told him, forcefully.

I turned and walked toward the car. "Take her home, Paul," Malcolm said calmly.


	10. Compromised

**Chapter Ten**

I slowly entered the flat and Brooke immediately hugged me. I wrapped my right arm around her in a hug. "Where were you?" she asked me.

"In trouble," Jack said. I turned to him. He turned and went into his room.

"I need to talk to him, don't I?" I sighed. I made my way down the hall and slipped in his room. He laid on his bed, arms spread out, as if inviting me into them. I carefully leant my cane against his desk and laid down in his arms. He held me close and closed his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Your hand," he replied. I looked down at my right hand.

"I don't understand," I murmured. He chuckled and lifted my hand up in front of us.

"Look at it," he whispered and I looked up at my hand. It was shaking slightly. "It's shaking. But when you came in the front door, it wasn't."

"So," I said pulling my hand away.

"You have a psychosomatic tremor in your hand. Much like your limp. You get off on danger. When in danger your hand is still, but out of danger it shakes," he explained. "You're not haunted by your father's abuse. You miss the thrill of that danger."

"That's absurd," I said as I quickly sat up.

"Then why'd you get defensive," he chuckled. He sat up and pulled me against his side. He lightly cupped my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Who'd you meet with?" I looked away from him. "Did someone threaten you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him. He suddenly forced me up against the wall, causing me to gasp in pain as my left shoulder hit it. Lambers, Josh and Brooke quickly came in.

"What does he want? Who is he? Why is he threatening you?" Jack yelled at me.

"Let go," I told him, clenching my right fist.

"Who is he?" he snapped, stabbing a knife into the wall, nearly hitting my left ear. I gasped in fear. "Tell me! Now!"

"McCarthy," I answered, frightened.

"Who McCarthy? What's his first name?"

"Malcolm." He stepped back slightly. "I'm compromised, Jack. He said that if I didn't give him updates on you, he'll kill us both," I told him. "I can't stay here with you."

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room. He pushed me onto my bed and locked the door behind him. "He said something else. Something that upset you."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," I told him as I sat up. He suddenly pinned me down on the bed, straddling my waist. "Get off," I said quickly. He grasped my wrists tightly, just as my heart started pounding faster in my chest.

"He lied to you, Rachel," he whispered to me. I quickly looked up at him. "I'm not emotionally detached."

"Get off me," I scoffed.

"That's not what you want." I scoffed and pushed him off. He got up and leant against the wall. "Tell me, Rach."

"It's nothing," I told him.

"Rachel, I want you to know that you can tell me anything," he told me. He slowly sat beside me and touched my hand. His fingers lightly pressed against my pulse. "I'm always there for you. I always will."

"I know," I whispered softly.

"Try to rest," he sighed and kissed my hand gently. His eyes shot up to mine, still touching my pulse. He slowly got up and left.


	11. Unfriendly Employer

**Chapter Eleven**

"He's examining the ring. He hasn't left his room since Melissa's death. I'd bring him food but all he does is look at pictures from the scene and that ring," I said softly.

"You've done well, Miss. Wilson. Paul, pay her."

Paul came up beside me and handed me a small bag of money. "Miss. Wilson," he said calmly. I took the bag and checked the contents.

"I trust that this is the 5,000 pounds we agreed upon?" I inquired.

"If it's alright with you, I raised it to 20 thousand pounds," Malcolm replied. I glared at him.

"I said 5 so I wouldn't raise Mr. Grace's suspicions," I told him. "If I go home with 20, he'll suspect something."

"Calm down, Miss. Wilson," Paul soothed as he began rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged him off and walked up to Malcolm.

"Malcolm, I don't want him to think I've betrayed him. It would destroy him," I whispered. He suddenly held me against him. He gripped my throat tightly in his right hand while his left wrapped around my waist.

"Don't you want your father put away for what he did? Don't you want him punished for taking your mother from you?" I nodded weakly, hardly able to breathe. "Then you will take my money and continue spying on Mr. Jackson Grace." His arm tightened slightly. "I'd rather you hurt by the one you love than you get hurt by a bastard."

I closed my eyes tightly, as his sick mouth covered mine. His snake-like tongue lightly caressed my lower lip. I whimpered with disgust. He suddenly pushed me away and I stumbled into Paul.

"Take her home," Malcolm growled.

"Goodbye, Malcolm," I snarled, gripping my cane and bag.

"Until next week, Miss. Wilson."


	12. Forgiven

**Chapter Twelve**

I stepped in the front door and found all the lights out in our flat. I sighed, knowing Josh, Brooke and Jack must've gone out. I kicked off my heels and hung my coat in the closet. I rubbed my left shoulder as I limped to my room in the dark, deciding to turn in early. I stood by my bed and looked down at the money. "I've gone from one bastard to another," I sighed and tossed it on my dresser. I pulled off my tight blue blouse and mini skirt. I threw them at the wall in anger. When Paul had picked me up earlier, he had given them to me, making me change into them in the car, for Malcolm's pleasure. The clothes hit the wall and fell into the trash bin. I laughed slightly and went to my dresser.

All of a sudden, a hand was over my mouth and an arm was wrapped around me, holding my arms against my sides. I desperately tried to scream for help but the hand pressed down harder on my swollen lips.

I froze when I heard the figure whisper, "Rachel, stop. It's just me, Jack." My eyes darted to the bag in front of us. "I'm gonna move my hand but remain silent. We don't want anyone to know we're here," he breathed in my ear. "Understand?" I nodded a little. He slowly moved his hand away from my mouth. "What's this?" He placed his free hand on the bag and I panicked. He tightened his arm around me and I stopped moving. He carefully looked in the bag. "There must be about 20 thousand quid." I swallowed hard. "Rach, where the hell did you get this kind of money?" I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. He dropped the money and simply held me softly in his arms. I turned in his arms and clung to him, my tears falling on his warm neck.

His fingers ran along my back, comfortingly. He moved his right hand to my left shoulder blade and messaged it with his thumb. He gently pressed his nose into my long blonde hair. "Forgive me, please," I breathed. He lifted me and laid me back on my bed. He laid down in the center and held me against his chest. I froze.

"Shh," he eased. I sighed and laid beside him, facing the wall. He wrapped his arms around me. He gently buried his face into my hair. I tried to get up but his arms tightened around me, and he grunted softly. "I forgive you," he murmured and kissed my neck.


	13. Taken

**Chapter Thirteen**

I gasped awake the next morning to a knife pressed against my throat. My eyes traveled up the knife to the bulky hand to the long arm then finally up to Paul's stone cold eyes.

"Mr. McCarthy would like to speak with you." He pried me from Jack's arms and wrapped me in my robe. I looked back at Jack as we went out the door. His eyes were on mine as he watched me leave, willingly.

"Whore!" My head snapped to my right as he slapped me again. My wrists ached in their chains above my head. The cold stone hurt against my bare back. "I warned you, Miss. Wilson! Mr. Grace was not to find out of our agreement!" He hit me again. He stepped back and scanned my barely dressed body. "It's about time you learned a lesson. Paul, the bat."

"Metal or wooden?"

A sick, twisted grin curled Malcolm's lips. "Metal," he answered. I whimpered, frightened. Paul placed a metal baseball bat in Malcolm's hands. I closed my eyes as he swung it back. I screamed in agony as pain exploded in my ribs.

Jack paced in the living room, worried. Rachel was normally back by now. He looked at the paper bag on the coffee table. She was in trouble. He could feel it.

"Jack, I'm sure she's fine," Lambers said, but Jack knew he was also worried.

"Shush, I'm thinking," Jack interrupted.


	14. Rescued

**Chapter Fourteen**

I hung in my chains, beaten and broken. Malcolm and Paul had left for the day, not to come back till tomorrow. I shuddered against the cold wall and cold chains as a breeze hit me. This had been the _third_ day of my punishment. Jack still hadn't come for me. I knew he was going to. He needed to analyze the money and the bag to find out my location. I suddenly heard the warehouse door open above me. Heavy boots clamored on the floor.

"Fan out! Find Miss. Wilson and pray she's alive!"

_The voice_, I thought to myself. _It's not Jack's. It must be Detective Lambers!_ Joy rose in my chest. I tried to call out but my throat was dry and hoarse so it only came out as a near whisper. My fists clenched as the door in front of me never opened. I tried to thrash around; making loud clangs that filled my heart. But I had to stop, my ribs and arms hurting too much.

"Hudson, Anderson, check to see if there's a basement. I heard something below us!" Lambers shouted. "Take Mr. Grace with you." I quickly looked up.

"Jack," I croaked, tears filling my eyes. I licked my lips. "Jack! Down here!" I shouted loudly. "I'm down here!" I began thrashing around again. "Jack!" I froze when I heard someone outside the door. "Jack?" I croaked. The room door slowly opened and Hudson looked in. "Jack?" I murmured, exhausted.

"She's here! She's alone," Hudson exclaimed. Jack pushed passed him and froze in the middle of the room. I felt his eyes travel over every inch of my bruised and broken body.

"My god," he breathed. "Anderson, Hudson, get a medic!" The two officers left as Jack came up to me. "Rach?" I closed my eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek. I fell to the floor as he freed me from my bonds. I desperately tried to get up but collapsed. Jack sat against the wall and tenderly held me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder as he pulled my legs across his lap. "Who did this?"

"McCarthy," I whispered, hoarsely.

"Here," he whispered and held a bottle of water to my lips. I slowly tried to drink it, with his help, but it hurt too much. "Come on, you need to drink." I looked up at him, desperate.

"Hurts," I mumbled.

"Lambers!" He lifted me in his arms and rushed upstairs. An ambulance pulled up in the front. He carried me over and laid me on a stretcher. I whimpered quietly. I looked to my right and saw McCarthy standing with my father.

"Mal…" My eyes slowly blurred as a painkiller was injected into my arm as Jack told the medics I was allergic to latex. "Mal…" I pointed at him and passed out.


	15. Threatening Attempt

**Chapter Fifteen**

I groaned softly as I woke in a hospital bed. "Hello, Miss. Wilson." I quickly looked to me left and saw Malcolm by my IV. He carefully lifted the tube in his hand. "Your punishment isn't over yet. But this'll end it."

"No, please," I whimpered. He lifted a syringe of yellow liquid to the IV.

"Shh, it'll be painless," he purred. "I'll be gone by the time it gets to you." He injected it into my IV, kissed my forehead and left. I looked at my arm and tore the IV from my arm, seconds before the poison could reach me. I quickly got out of bed and rushed into the hall. He was already gone. I leant against the wall, clutching my ribs in pain as Jack, Josh, Brooke and Lambers came around the corner.

I suddenly spotted Malcolm, chatting with a young nurse. "McCarthy," I yelled. Jack, Josh, Brooke, Lambers and Malcolm quickly looked at me. Malcolm's eyes narrowed on mine.

"Until next time, Miss. Wilson," he yelled back and disappeared down another hall.

"No," I whimpered.

A nurse helped me back to bed but I panicked when he tried to reattach my IV. "Miss, please," he said as the others came in.

"No, he poisoned it!" I cried, scared.

"Who?" Jack asked me.

"Malcolm McCarthy," I replied.

"Get her a clean IV," he told the nurse. Lambers, take this IV to my chem station at the lab."

"Sir, this woman is clearly delusional," the nurse told him.

"I believe her. Now change her IV," Jack told him coldly. "This woman hasn't lied to me since I met her and I trust what she says. Now, do it!"

"Fine," he sighed and changed my IV, handing the old one to Lambers. I relaxed and closed my eyes as the new one was inserted into my arm. I laid back in my bed.

"Give her some morphine," Jack said as he rubbed my hand.

"Don't need it," I whispered. He squeezed my hand lightly. I sighed and fell right to sleep.


	16. Going to the Lab: Jack

**Chapter Sixteen**

Once Rachel had fallen asleep, the nurse, Josh and Lambers left. Jack lightly kissed her forehead. He looked at Brooke. "I have to go to my lab, can you stay with her while I'm gone?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, hum," she replied with a small smile. "You really like this girl, don't you?" Jack looked down at Rachel's peaceful sleeping face.

"She interests me," he answered. "I don't know why, but if I keep her close, I'll find out."

"Examine the IV," she told him. "Find what the poison is." Jack nodded and headed down to the parking garage.

"Mr. Grace." Jack looked up from his truck door and saw a tall man with sunglasses and short black hair. His lips were pulled into a tight smirk, as if he had just found the world's best steak. He wore a simple brown suit with a blue dress shirt beneath it. What didn't fit was that he wore sneakers with his suit. Jack's eyes darted to the high school class ring and college ring on his right hand. Jack's blue eyes went back to the sunglasses. "A pleasure to finally meet you. I have already met Miss. Wilson and Ms. Sparrow. You were fairly acquainted with the two of them."

"Who are you?" Jack growled at the mention of his murdered aunt. "What do you want?"

"You know full well who I am, Mr. Grace. And what I want. I want you to stop investigating. A good swan dive will do nicely," he replied, clasping his hands together behind his back.

"Malcolm McCarthy," Jack stated. "What did you poison Wilson's IV with? Why did you try to kill her? Why did you have Sparrow killed?"

"Ha, you really expect me to tell you? Where's the fun in that? No, I'll just have you figure it out for yourself." He turned and walked to a black car that had pulled up, laughing. "Tell Miss. Wilson that I'll see her again, soon!" He got in the car, with the man that Jack had seen taking Rachel. The door closed and they drove away.

Jack got in his truck and drove to the lab. He went in and stopped at the morgue, where the young female doctor stood over a microscope with Rachel's poisoned IV beside her. Jack noticed Lambers was in the chair by the door, sleeping, again. "Good day, Doctor Turner," Jack greeted politely.

The young doctor jumped slightly, her red ponytail bouncing as she turned to him in her pure white lab coat. Once again, her outfit had left him pleased. Beneath her lab coat, she had on a tight green blouse and denim skinny jeans. Around her neck was her usual diamond cross necklace, which she had received from her fiancé on her birthday six months ago, that complimented her pale grey eyes. For makeup, she had a misty shade of eye shadow, light on the mascara and a nude shade of lip gloss.

"Jack," she gasped, placing her gloved hand over her racing heart. "You scared the hell out of me." He chuckled and walked over to her, letting the young woman smack his arm lightly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he told her.

"I'm glad you came, Jack. Take a look at this. I couldn't find any foreign contaminants in this IV, and I've examined the entire tube," she told him as he looked at the subject through the lens. He stepped back, finding nothing. "The only thing I've found was the morphine. But what was in the tube was colored yellow with food coloring."

"Odd," Jack murmured. "Why would he claim he was going to kill her and then try to inject her with what she was already on?"

"He most likely wanted to create a sense of fear in her," Dr. Turner told him. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Malcolm McCarthy injected the dye into my partner, Rachel's IV after we found her in an abandoned warehouse. We had found her chained to a wall in the basement and she had been beaten repeatedly with a metal bat over the course of three days. Malcolm had beaten her. I haven't questioned Rachel because she's still recovering."

"Let's get this bastard then!"


	17. Trust

**Chapter Seventeen**

I slowly closed my eyes again after waking up. "Do you think she's in pain?" a female voice whispered near the door. I looked over and saw Brooke in Josh's arms and Jack holding a tall red-haired woman's hand.

"Jack," I murmured sleepily. He let go of her hand and sat beside me. I winced as it jolted my ribs slightly. "Did you find out what it was?"

"Rach, he was only trying to scare you," he whispered, holding my hand. "It was food dye."

I looked away from him as the woman came over to us, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Miss. Wilson?" I looked at her. "I'm Dr. Turner. If you're feeling up to it, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"No," I said and rolled away from them. I closed my eyes.

"I'd like to be alone with her, guys," Jack said softly. Josh and Brooke left, still holding each other. "You too, Heather." Dr. Turner ground her teeth and left. I felt Jack slowly lie down behind me. He gently wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his strong chest. "You can tell me anything," he breathed in my ear.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Who? Dr. Turner?" I nodded. "She's my cousin." I smiled a little. "That's better. I haven't seen you smile like that in a few weeks," he chuckled. "Rach, you can tell me whenever you're ready." I rolled over and snuggled into his chest. I closed my eyes as he held my hips against his.

"He wouldn't stop," I whimpered and clung to him. "I told him to stop. But he only hit me even harder with the bat. Jack, I begged him to stop. He said that I deserved to be punished." I pressed against his chest. "For letting my heart get in the way of his orders."

"His orders to spy on me?" he asked and I nodded. "Why would your heart get in the way?"

"Because I…" I stopped and shook my head. "I can't… I can't tell you."

"That's okay," he soothed. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to. Try to rest for now. You can tell me when you're ready."


	18. Will You Go On An Adventure With Me?

**Chapter Eighteen**

At last! I had been out of the hospital for two weeks and back in school. Jack had forced me to stay there for three weeks to make sure I was okay _and_ fully healed. He was worried about my mental state, considering Malcolm wants me dead. I was thankful for his protectiveness, encouraging me to love him even more. I sat at my desk in history class. Jack wasn't there because Heather needed him at the lab.

"Class!" I looked up from my assignment to see a young black haired boy standing beside Mrs. Flair. "This is Trace Spencer. He's a new student, so please try to welcome him with open arms. Trace, you may sit beside Miss. Wilson. Rachel." I stood up and Trace looked over at me, his dark cocoa eyes fell to my baby blues. The corner of his mouth quirked slightly and his pupils dilated. "Take a seat, Mr. Spencer." He nodded and sat in the desk beside mine. I sat back down, ignored him and returned to my work.

He opened his mouth to speak but I said, "I don't want to."

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say," he hissed. I looked at him.

"You were going to try flirting with me and then try to ask me out on a date," I told him. "I managed to pick up a few things from my flat mate."

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"Your lips quirked and your pupils dilated," I whispered. "Can we get back to work? I just back to the school and you're new. And Mrs. Flair also doesn't like us talking."

"Miss. Wilson!" I cringed at her tone and looked up at her. You are already nearly four weeks behind! Speak again and I'll send you home!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Flair," I answered then quickly covered my mouth.

"Leave, Miss. Wilson," she scolded. "Maybe tomorrow, Miss. Wilson, you'll have learned not to disobey me." I nodded and gather my things. I pulled on my coat and went into the hall. "Mr. Spencer, return to your seat this instant!" I turned, halfway down the hall, and saw Trace come out of the class. His bag hung off his left shoulder as he walked up to me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Looking for an adventure."

I paused, thinking back to when Jack and I first met. Then I thought about what Malcolm had said, when he gave me the order to spy on Jack.

_A friend that can't return the feelings you have for him. You're in love with a man that is emotionally detached. Face it, you need someone to live for and he isn't the one._

"You like adventures?" I inquired.

"Definitely. I love them." I bit my lower lip nervously. "Do you?" he asked me.

He stepped closer but I avoided his eyes, knowing they were becoming dilated. I glanced at my right hand while my left clutched my cane. It wasn't shaking. I swallowed hard. Gentle fingers lightly brushed over my left hand, causing me to look up. There he stood, less than a foot between us, with his hand on mine and his eyes soft, yet dilated.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked as he wetted his dry lips with his fleshy pink tongue.

He suddenly dropped his pack and pulled me tightly against his chest. I gasped as his right hand wrapped around me and grasped my right hip. His left hand slid to the back of my neck tenderly. My knees grew weak at his tender caress. Slowly, I watched as he leant down and covered my mouth with his. My eyes widened in shock but then they closed and I responded. His lips parted and his hot breath filled my mouth. My tongue darted into his warm, welcoming mouth. His tongue brushed passed mine, forcing it back and ran his tongue along the inside of my mouth. I grasped his left elbow tightly as he broke away. His breath filled my mouth and nose with warmth. My chest rose and fell heavily as my heart inside it raced vigorously. His hand slowly fell to my heart and mine moved to his.

"Rach, will you go on an adventure with me tonight?" he breathed.

"Definitely," I whispered. Out of nowhere, my mobile phone vibrated, in the breast pocket of my blazer. Trace removed it and looked at the text.

"Who's JG?" I took the phone and read the text.

_Wilson, come if convenient –JG. _I rolled my eyes and put it in my blazer. It vibrated again and I looked at it. _If inconvenient, come anyway –JG_

I sighed and looked at Trace. "I have to go," I whispered, brushing my lips against his. His lower lip stuck out as he began to pout. "But I'll see you tonight. You're taking me to dinner," I assured.

"Do you have a ride?" he questioned. I immediately hit my head on his shoulder. "I can give you a lift," he chuckled. He kissed my pulse. I held his hand and he suckled my neck. He occasionally nipped the spot. He pulled back and smirked.

"You better not have given me a hickey if you're as smart as I expect you to be," I scolded.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, adjusting my blouse collar. His fingers swiftly popped open the top button of my blouse. I blushed and he took me out to his red car. It was a Prius. I giggled and got in, putting my bag in the back seat with his. "Alright," he said as he got in. "Don't laugh at my car. It's actually very efficient." I nodded. "Now, where's your flat?"

"112D Wickent Street," I answered. He nodded and began to drive.


	19. First Fight Stupid Date

**Chapter Nineteen**

The car pulled up behind Jack's truck outside our flat. "You live above a barber shop?" Trace asked as he parked.

"Yup," I sighed and turned to him. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll pick you up at 7?" I nodded and he slid his hand up my arm. He cupped my face gently and kissed me. I groaned into his mouth and touched his chest, as Jack came out to his car. Trace moved closer and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Jack looked over and saw Trace's hand slip to my waist. His eyes widened with shock and anger. I pulled back as I felt his hand move under my blouse.

"Trace, don't," I scolded, pushing his hand back.

"Sorry, Rach, I didn't mean to be too forward," he soothed, caressing my face. "I'll see you tonight."

I lightly pecked his cheek and grabbed my bag as I got out. I turned and closed the door. "Bye, Trace. Don't forget our date tonight."

"I won't forget, babe," he laughed and drove away. I turned and saw Jack, furious.

"Oh, uh, hey, Jack," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Um, when did you get there?"

"When you were playing tonsil hockey with that prick," he spat.

"Jack!"

"I don't want you near him again," he scolded.

I instantly slapped him across his face, furious with him, as Detective Lambers came out of our building. "Don't you ever call him that again!" I snapped, venomously.

I felt something wet slip down my face as he looked at me. "Rach." I slowly touched it and found that I was crying. I quickly tried to push passed him too get inside but he caught my hand. "Rach, please, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Let go, Jack," I whispered, brokenly. He gently tugged on my hand, bringing me into his side. I looked to the door, wanting to go up the stairs behind it, ignoring my fears.

"You want to know why I don't want you near him? I looked in his back seat," he hissed in my ear. "The adventure he wants, is in his hack seat, with you beneath him." I felt my heart fall into my stomach. "You know I'd never let you get hurt. Please, believe me."

"I'm gonna go, get ready for my date." I pulled away from him and stormed up to our flat. Brooke looked over from the stove while Josh emptied the dishwasher.

"Rachel? What are you doing home early?" she asked as I stormed down to my room.

"Rach!" Jack ran through the front door. "Rach, please, you have to believe me." I turned to him. I walked up to him.

"No! I don't!" I snapped.

"Rachel, I would never lie to you!"

"No, you just did," I growled. "You have lied to me. You lied to me on our first case! I'm going on my date with Trace and you can't stop me!" I started back toward my bedroom.

"If you go out with him tonight, you'll regret it!" I slammed my door behind me, just a sob broke from my lips. Our first fight, because of a stupid date.


	20. The Date

**Chapter Twenty**

I stood out on the sidewalk in front of my flat, in my baby blue dress and white shawl. I shivered slightly against the cold. I had put my hair up in a tight French braid and the end rested gently on my right shoulder. My dress was a simple strapless blue sundress and I wore my silver flats with it. My flats gracefully laced up my lower legs. I looked down at the old gold pocket watch I always carried, that I now carried in my purse and found that it was eight o'clock. Trace was an hour late. I quickly tried to call him but the call was cut off at two rings. I tried again but with the same result. Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face as I ran up to my room. As soon as I was in the flat, the others looked over at me. Jack quickly caught my arm as I went toward my room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. I turned to him. "Did he hurt you? Touch you?"

"No! He didn't do anything! He didn't do anything because he never picked me up! He stood me up, Jack! You were right. He was just a bloody prick!" I snapped; my voice breaking. "Feel free to say 'I told you so'."

I stormed into my room and collapsed onto my bed. My entire body shook with my heavy, heartbroken sobs. Jack closed my door and sat beside me. He picked up my phone when it rang, while he rubbed my left shoulder and spine. "Hello?" he questioned. His hand froze. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" I buried my face in my pillow. "Are you bloody kidding? I'm not letting you talk to her. You stood her up. You broke her heart. You're bloody lucky I don't know where you live or I'd beat the bloody shit out of you!" He hung up and set it on my nightstand. I felt his strong hand message my back gently. "I won't say it," he whispered to me.

"Hold me," I mumbled. He slowly laid down beside me, on his back, and gently pulled me close. I snuggled into his strong, firm chest. He gently ran his hand down my spine, causing me to arch my back.

"Like that?" he asked with a light chuckle and did it again. I pressed my face into his chest, to stop myself from making a sound. I smiled a little, realizing he was trying to cheer me up. "You're right." I looked up at him. He sighed and wiped away my tears. "I am trying to cheer you up." I smiled a little. "I'll always be here for you, Rach. I'll never leave you." I felt my heart clench at his words, knowing how he had meant it. I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes.


	21. After The Stand Up, Waking Up

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I groggily woke the next morning to something wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head to the sound of soft talking near the door. My sight cleared and found that I was lying on top of Jack. My eyes widened, frightened. He smiled, sleepily, up at me. "Mornin'," he murmured. I blushed and sat up. I looked down at my hands, embarrasses about last night.

"Jackson Grace!" We quickly turned and saw Josh and Brooke in the doorway. Josh looked furious. "Did you take advantage of her last night?"

"Get out," Jack spat at him.

"Not until you answer me!" Jack got up and pushed them into the hall, slamming the door. He locked them out and returned to my side.

"Rach," he murmured, gently wiping away my tears.

"They thought…" I closed my eyes and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Shh," he hushed, stroking my hair. "Don't worry about what they thought. You know nothing happened, so forget about them." I nodded and pulled out of his arms.

"I'm gonna go wash up," I sighed. "Thank you, for comforting me last night."

"I'll always be here for you, Rach," he reminded. I went into the bathroom, for a long hot shower.


	22. That Snake!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

While I was shampooing my long blonde hair, I could hear Josh and Lambers down the hall, yelling at Jack for what they thought happened last night. I whimpered a little when it got in my eye. I carefully washed away the shampoo as I heard the door open. I froze slightly and slowly peaked out from behind the curtain. "Jack! What the Hell is wrong with you?! I'm taking a bloody shower!"

"I heard you cry. Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just got shampoo in my eye. Now out!"

"Can we talk?" he asked as he closed the door and sat on the toilet seat. I growled.

"Not now." He looked in my eyes.

"No, now," he stated. "I had Lambers run a check on your _boyfriend_."

"Trace is _not_ my boyfriend," I fumed and closed the curtain.

"_Apparently_, he's Malcolm's son." I froze. My knees gave way and I collapsed. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. My throat closed and I gasped for air. Jack quickly picked me up, wrapping me in a towel. "Rach," he whispered touching my face. I weakly looked up at him. "Breathe. Slow your breathing. Calm down," he soothed. I blinked and air returned to my lungs. "Was it because of what I told you?" I nodded. He helped me to my feet and I quickly began washing out my mouth. He chuckled. I was absolutely mortified. I had let that bastard stick his snake-like tongue down my throat!


	23. Plum Irish Pub

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I groaned when the bell rung throughout the flat. Jack had informed me that Trace was Malcolm's son, causing me to have a panic attack. Once I had rinsed my mouth, I finished my shower while Jack went to the station with Lambers. Josh and Brooke had gone to the store to get groceries; meanwhile, I stayed home to rest. Now that damn bell had gone off for a second time within a few seconds. I got up from my bed and went to the front door. I opened it and saw Trace standing there. He looked at me with an impish grin.

"Hey, babe," he said and began backing me into the flat. He locked the door behind him. "Home alone? Shame, shame. Not safe when you have someone out to _kill_ you."

"What do you want?" He suddenly back-handed me and sent me flying into the couch. I spat out the blood that filled my mouth.

"You know what I want, Wilson! Mr. McCarthy, my father, sent me to kill you. He didn't say I couldn't have my way with you first." I quickly backed up on the couch, subconsciously, pocket dialing Jack.

"Stay away from me, Trace!" I cried. Trace pulled me off the couch and back-handed me again, causing me to fall to the floor. My phone fell from my pocket and slid under the coffee table. I slowly tried to force myself up against the table, but he grabbed me by my hair, causing me to cry out.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" I grasped his wrist as he punched my ribs with his other hand. "When I'm done with you, your precious Jackson won't even recognize you. I'll leave you in an alley by the Plum Irish Pub, and no one will know what happened to you!"

"Please, just let me go," I pleaded. He slammed me up against the wall.

"Beg. Beg for mercy!"

"Trace, please. Don't kill me. Please," I begged, wet trails tracing my pale features. He grabbed my throat tightly.

"Beg, bitch!"

"Please, Trace. Please, I'm begging you. Please, don't kill me!" I sobbed.

"No!" he snapped, laughing. He threw me to the couch, tearing off my blouse. "Oh, yes. That body is all mine." I pushed him away and ran for my room. He grabbed my ankle and we fell to the floor. He forced me onto my back and held a knife to my throat.

"Get off me," I cried. He sliced my arm and cheek, causing me to scream in pain. He pressed the knife against my exposed breast.

"Has he felt them?" he asked. I trembled beneath him.

What?" I whimpered, feeling exposed and helpless.

He dropped the knife and cupped my lacy clothed breasts. "Has Mr. Grace ever held these for himself? Has he ran his hands over your milky mounds?" Tears filled my eyes. "Oh, he hasn't." He grabbed my throat. "By the looks of those tears, you want him to," he purred.

"Stop it," I sobbed. "Please." He resumed his torture, both emotional and physical.


	24. She Likes Me, The Saving: Jack

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jack sat in Lambers' car, shocked and enraged at what he was hearing over the phone. Rachel had called him only a short while ago. Trace was at the flat, working up to killing her. Lambers had just pulled up to the flat. He and Hudson went inside. Jack waited, listening to Rachel crying through the phone.

While listening, he has picked up on some information. _Rachel had feelings for me?_ he thought.

"Step away from her!" Lambers shouted. He suddenly heard his gun go off and Jack ran up to the flat. As soon as he entered, he saw Trace, lying naked and dead. He heard a quiet whimper from beneath Trace. Lambers and Hudson lifted his body and Jack saw Rachel.

"Rach," he cried and rushed to her side. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her scantily dressed and broken body.

"No, please," she trembled.

"Rach, it's me," he soothed.


	25. Night, Babe

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I slowly looked up at Jack and clung to him. "Jack," I breathed. He looked down at me and stroked my bruised cheek. "How did you…"

"I got your call," he replied. I frowned in confusion.

"Call? I didn't call," I explained.

"Actually, Miss. Wilson, you did," Lambers said, picking my phone up from underneath the couch. He ended the call and set my phone on the table.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Jack murmured. He carried me into the bathroom. He kicked the door closed and started a bath with one hand. He sat on the toilet seat and continued to hold me in his arms.

"Jack," I murmured. "Why are you still holding me?"

"Shh," he hushed, staring down into my eyes. His thumb gently brushed my lower lip. I shuddered at his touch. I felt him undress me and lay me into the bath. Jack gently washed away my tears, pain, and memories with a white washcloth.

"Thank you," I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled gently.

"I'd do anything for you, Rach," he told me. I quickly turned from him, letting him massage my soap into my back and shoulders. I didn't want to see me like this. He doesn't feel the same way about me, but I want him to.

"C-can you h-hand me a towel?" I murmured.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," I answered. "Just tired." He suddenly stood me up, wrapped a soft cotton white towel around me and carried me to my bedroom. He locked the door and laid me in the middle of my bed as my eyes felt heavy. He laid down behind me while I laid on my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. My eyes drifted shut at the warm presence of his body against mine.

"Grace, we're leaving. Do you want someone posted outside?" Lambers asked as he came in. He froze in the doorway when he saw us together in my bed; Jack fully clothed while I wore only the towel. Jack growled in his throat and pulled me closer.

"Post an officer outside on the streets," Jack stated. He tightened the towel around me. "Please, leave." The way Jack said it made it more of an order rather than a request. Lambers nodded in understanding and left. I rolled over and looked at him. Jack's cold expression softened when he looked at me. "Sorry about that," he murmured. He went to caress my cheek but I pulled back.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I felt myself tremble against him and he noticed it.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" I nodded warily. "Hun, I'd never hurt you, I promise. Right now, I'm keeping you safe."

I rolled over and he held me again. He nuzzled his face into my soaked hair. He sighed softly into my hair and I felt him move closer. I pressed back against him and closed my eyes. "Night."

"Night, babe," he murmured.

_What did he say?_ I fell fast asleep in his arms with that running through my mind.


	26. Questioning Feelings

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

I paced my bedroom floor while Jack slept soundly in my bed. I tightened the towel around my hair and fiddled with the locket around my neck, which hung over my blue blouse. I straightened my white mid-thigh ruffle skirt. Josh and Brooke had looked in earlier and told me breakfast would be ready soon. They had seen Jack and me sleeping in my bed. I was on the verge of a panic attack. "He called me _babe_," I murmured under my breath. I straightened my skirt again and continued pacing. "God, what do I do? Was it a flirt or just being friendly and caring? If I tell him how I feel and he doesn't like me, would he hate me? I don't know what to do."

"You always talk to yourself?" I froze and saw Jack sitting up in my bed. I swallowed hard, hoping he hadn't heard me. He got up and backed me up against the wall. "You got feelings for a fella?" I could sense that he thought I had been talking about another guy. He doesn't know!

"Uh, no. Feelings, what feelings? All guys tend to be an ass," I said quickly, clearly nervous.

"You know, Rach. Come out and tell the guy. If he's an ass about it, then I'll beat his ass for ya." His tone was heartbroken.

_I knew it_, I thought, _he does like me!_ He went to leave but I touched his hand.

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked him, refusing to look at him.

"I believe people are put together for a reason. That things happen to those people to make them grow. But those people choose whether to grow together or to grow apart." He left the room while I molded over what he said. I opened my locket. Inside was a picture of my mum and dad, holding each other. It was before my father started beating her and drinking. My mum was smiling while my father had his lips pressed firmly against her temple.

On the other half was a picture of me in a man's arms. I was fifteen in the picture. The man was nineteen. He had medium length brown hair and olive skin, like my father. His strong army uniformed arms were wrapped around my waist. He wore his army cap, and his dog tags hung around my neck. "I wish you were here, Hank," I whispered to my older brother's photo.


	27. Lost Family is Found

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I sighed when the doorbell rang and Jack yelled, "I got it!" I pulled my coat on, grabbed my cane and went down the hall. "Uh, may I help you?"

"I need help finding someone." I froze at the voice.

"Come in," Jack welcomed and I heard them go into the living room. "Who do you need to find?"

"My sister. I've been away for a long time and I just got back home. I went to our dad's since she still lives with him, but found that no one lives there anymore. There was no forwarding address."

"Is this an urgent matter?" Jack asked.

"Yes! My father abuses my sister!"

"Calm down," Josh said warningly.

"We'll help," Jack said firmly. I could tell from his tone that he was glaring at Josh.

"We? When I was on your website it said you worked alone," the stranger said as I moved toward the living room slowly.

"I have recently acquired a partner and haven't updated my site. She will be working with me to find your sister. Josh, can you go retrieve her?"

"Fine. But I'm still angry with you about last night!" Josh turned the corner and spotted me. "Oh, there you are." He put his hand on my shoulder and I winced. "Still sore?" I sighed and nodded. "Come on, you and Jack have a client." I nodded and followed him into the living room. I froze in the doorway when I laid eyes on the army uniform clad man. He looked up at me and quickly stood. Jack stood and looked between us.

"Wilson, this is our client…" I put my hand up, stopping Jack.

"Hank," I finally asked after a long silence.

"Rachel?" I nodded tearfully. He quickly hugged me tightly in his arms. I didn't care about the pain that shot all through my body. Right now, all that mattered was finally being with my brother again. "Thank god," he breathed. I buried my face in his chest and tightened my arms around his waist.

"You're back. You're finally back," I whispered. He pulled back and I held my middle in pain.

"Oh god, Rachel, are you alright?" he cried, frightened.

"I'm fine," I replied, gripping my middle and cane.

"No, you're not! You're hurt," he exclaimed. He helped me sit down on the couch and sat beside me. "Was it dad? Did he hurt you again?"

"No," I replied. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Rachel," Jack said, interrupting. I looked at him as he gave me a knowing smile. "We'll give you two some time to catch up. And Rach, I recommend you tell him about last night with Trace."

"Trace?" Hank asked and looked at me.

"Um, let's go for coffee," I said hesitantly, glancing at Jack.

"Have fun," Jack said as he cockily walked to his room.

"Hank, can you give me a second!" I followed Jack, pissed. I slammed the bedroom door behind me and Jack just laid on his bed, like he had when I came to him after meeting Malcolm for the first time. But this time I was mad, at _him_. "What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed," he replied with his eyes closed. "I wouldn't mind if you joined," he said after a long silence.

"No, not this time," I snapped. "And I meant why are you sending me off with my brother?!"

"Cuz."

"Cuz? Just cuz," I shouted. In an instant he had me trapped against the door. He pinned my hands over my head and stared down at me.

"Because he's your brother. I trust him because of how you reacted when you saw him. After knowing me for this long, you should know how _I_ feel about family!" He remained in front of me, holding my wrists. "In the end, all you have is family."

"I can't tell him. Not about last night."

"You can't?" I nodded and grasped his hand.

"Not without you," I replied.


End file.
